The Lupin Hypothesis
by roxy cartwright
Summary: Sheldon sighed. It was another Wednesday night at the comic book store. Apparently, everyone else had better things to do then perform their weekly ritual of buying comic books. When Sheldon looks out the window, however, he sees a family stranger then he has ever seen, and a somewhat familiar one too... Reviews please! PS: I don't own any characters, sorry.
1. The Comic Book Store

Sheldon sighed. It was another Wednesday night at the comic book store. Apparently, everyone else had better things to do, such as date night or, as Leonard had put it, "Another football game at another bar, it's like none of them have even heard of Quidditch!" Raj was taking Cinnamon to the vet after she had eaten an entire box of cream cheese, and Howard, Bernadette, and Amy were all working late. Sheldon scoffed. Why would Howard of all people, have to work late? He had probably the least interesting and important job out of all of them. Sheldon turned back to the giant box of comics, all in their sleeves, in front of him. He started flipping through them.

"Got it…Got it…Got it…Got-"

Sheldon was interrupted when he glanced out the window and saw the strangest family… and a strangely familiar one at that. The man had brown hair flecked with grey and scars running down his face and his arms. He had a moustache that was; even Sheldon had to admit, quite dashing with his oval shaped face. The woman, however, seemed quite the opposite. She seemed to be a lot more playful than the older man. With her hot pink hair and bright, punk rock style clothing, the peppy girl was all over the place. The boy, now he was a bit strange. The kid looked to be about 13 years old, and had shocking teal hair. Yet, he had the same features as his father. The scars and facial shape were similar.

Sheldon did not know what to make of this family. A teal haired boy was hopping through the grass and kicking at the now white dandy puffs, scattering the white flecks everywhere, his mother doing the same, while her husband stood on the curb laughing. The man motioned for them to come inside the store.

"Teddy! Dora! Let's go! We still have to get back to Sirius's place before dark!"

"Aw! Come on Dad! We have loads of time!" Said the boy, yet he stepped reluctantly up to the curb along with his mother. She smiled, gave them both a peck on the cheek, and they all three stepped inside.

Sheldon noticed that all three of them had English accents. He ducked into a corner of the store. "Let's see where this goes." He thought to himself.

To his great despair, the family started walking back to where he was hiding! Sheldon suppressed a gasp and started flipping through more comics, pretending that he was very interested in a Green Lantern issue that he already had three of back in his apartment. The young boy, Teddy as he had been called, walked straight up to Sheldon and asked him a question that no one had ever asked him before (unless they wanted his homework or something)

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could help me find a good comic."

Sheldon was dumbfounded. No one had ever actually wanted his opinion before- he usually just gave it anyways, even if they didn't want it! "Uh, sure…what kind of comics do you like? The Hulk, Green Lantern, Superman?"

"Who are they? I've never heard of them."

Sheldon is so surprised that he forgot how to breathe for a second. When he finally regains control of himself once more, he hands Teddy the comic book that he was holding in his hand. Sheldon says to the young boy, "Here. This one is my favorite comic." The young boy grins wider than Sheldon had ever thought possible and…hugs him!

Sheldon takes a few steps back in astonishment, and, not knowing what else to do, hugs him awkwardly back. Teddy runs up to Dora and shows her the comic. "Remus, I think Teddy has found a book."

Remus? Where had Sheldon heard that name before?

"Come on then, Nymphadora."

The physicist could have sworn her hair turned bright red. "DON'T…CALL…ME…NYMPHADORA!" she growled.

"Sorry, TONKS…we better get moving. Sirius will be expecting us any minute." Her hair turned bright pink again.

They paid for the comic and walked out of the store, seemingly disappearing into the late afternoon fog that had settled onto Pasadena, California.

Sheldon stood back in the comic book store. "What just happened here?" He said to himself.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! If I get enough reviews, I will make another chapter! Love you guys!


	2. Confronting The Lupins

A/N: This chapter contains a scene from the first DH movie, wish they would have put in more Remus Lupin scenes, but I hope you like it. Might continue, what do you think? Thanks for all of your support! 3!

Sheldon Cooper stood at the door to his and Leonard's apartment building, still pondering what had happened. When he walked into the room, Leonard had on the movie "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One" and Penny was nestled into his chest, breathing deeply. She was asleep, of course. It was at the scene where the Order of the Phoenix went to pick Harry up from the Dursleys.

"Just remember, Fleur, once you're married: Bill takes his steaks on the raw side now." Lupin said from the screen.

"My husband, the joker. By the way, wait until you hear the news! Remus and I are—"Said Tonks.

And then it hit him. The family that he saw in the comic book store was a woman with hot pink hair, a man with brown hair and scars, and a little boy. It had said in the books that Remus and Tonks had a son, Teddy Lupin. It was all coming back to him now. Sheldon's photographic memory provided all of the proof he needed. But didn't they die in the battle?

"Hey Sheldon." Leonard whispered. He put a finger to his lips to tell Dr. Cooper to be quiet. He turned and strode out of the room, leaving Leonard puzzled but not too worried. Sheldon was Sheldon, and Sheldon was not ordinary.

The physicist ran through the streets of California, not straying too far from his apartment, and trying to get another glimpse of the Lupin family. Eventually, he just gave up.

When he rounded a corner, however, he caught the words, "Muggle" and "moon" and finally "tonight" Sheldon nearly jumped out of his skin. He rounded the corner quickly and saw them. When the unusual family saw him, they nearly jumped out of their skin!

Teddy gasped. The boy ran up to Sheldon and wrapped his arms around him again. Sheldon took a step back, looking at the boy firmly wound around his lower body, and then up to his parents. They gave a shrug and looked at each other with a grin.

"Teddy, do you know this man?" Said Remus.

Teddy nodded vigorously before finally breaking the hug. "He's the one from the store!"

"I know you too." Sheldon motioned to the whole family.

"The Lupins, right? My name is Dr. Sheldon Cooper, I'm a physicist."

Tonks turned to Remus and said "Muggle?"

Sheldon answered for him. "Yes. I hope you don't mind, but why didn't you two die?"

"Excuse me?"

"You should've died, in the final battle of Hogwarts. Why didn't you?"

"Erm…"

"Remus, he obviously knows who we are, we might as well tell him. I never died. I was just so in grief that I passed out, and they thought I was dead. Him however, being a-"

"Tonks, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Oh relax! He already knows! Now, as I was saying, Remus, being a werewolf-"

Remus was trying not to make eye contact.  
"was cured by a special kind of wolfs bane mixed with, ironically, pure silver. It was Severus's idea."

Sheldon was stunned. "So all of this is real? I'm not dreaming?"

Remus sighed. "Nope, you're not dreaming."

At that moment, the moon started to rise. Lupin spun around, uttered a few magical curses, and went completely rigid. That's when Sheldon realized that Teddy was, too.

"RUN!" Remus managed to utter before him and his son collapsed onto the concrete.

Tonks grabbed Sheldon's arm and told him to focus all of his energy into the spot where he wanted to go most. Sheldon obeyed swiftly, as the man and child in front of him were slowly sprouting fur and writhing on the cold pavement.

CRACK!

They appeared in front of the apartment. Sheldon and Tonks scrambled inside. Penny was gone and Leonard was watching the movie alone with a tear in his eye. It was the scene where Fred dies. Both Sheldon and Tonks' eyes started to well up as well. Then, Leonard snapped out of his grief filled trance and spun to look at them. He paused the movie, staring in awe at the Metamorphmagus in front of him. Tonks had transformed herself into a woman, probably in her thirties, who bore a shocking resemblance to Sheldon himself.

"Hi! I'm Cassandra, Sheldon's cousin. My friends all call me Cass, though. You are Leonard, I suppose? I've heard so much about you!" Tonks, aka "Cass", stretched out her hand to Leonard.

"Yeah, I'm Leonard." Said Leonard, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you Cassandra."

"Please, call me Cass."

"Does that mean we're friends?" Leonard said. Even Sheldon could tell, he was obviously attracted to this woman.

"Leonard, please! You have Penny, and Cass is married!" Sheldon said.

"Oh." He said, disappointed.

"Well, it's been a long night, we should probably get some sleep." Said Tonks. "Goodnight!" She followed Sheldon down the hall and into his room, where she summoned a sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Sheldon."

"Goodnight…Cass."

Through the silence that came next, Sheldon vaguely thought he could hear two howling wolves in the distance.


	3. A Morning To Remember

**A/N: Hello everyone! As you know, I have made Teddy a werewolf, where in the books and movies, he isn't, but I thought it would make the story more interesting. And I couldn't let Tonks and Lupin, my two favorite characters, die. Thanks to all of you who have followed and commented and have marked this story as a favorite! Love you guys! 3!**

_/_l /_l

_/_v_l

_/_l

_/_/_\

_V_\

_/_\

_/_\

_/_/

_/_l_l_l

_/_\_\l_

_/_- _\_l

_/_/_\_\ _I

_l_/_)_\_l

_/_/_\_\

_/\_/_\_\

_l _ _)_\ _)

Sheldon woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon, eggs, and fresh coffee. Not that he drank coffee, he just enjoyed the smell of it. Sheldon padded down the hall and around the corner, tying his bathrobe that he had on over his pajamas as he went. The scientist was startled to find Tonks, Teddy, and Remus all awake. Teddy and Remus were sitting on the couch.

"That's where I sit." He informed Remus. He looked up, startled at the sudden appearance of his host, but moved over, wincing as he did. Teddy had his head in his hands, his hair black and fresh cuts running all over. Remus was the same, bloody and black and blue.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Tonks was sending plates, pots, pans, and food all over the place. Sheldon only realized this when the egg pan nearly hit him in the head as he got his morning orange juice. Tonks quickly started making breakfast "the Muggle way". And just in time, too. Leonard strode out from the hallway, seeming to have had a good night's sleep.

"Something smells wonderful!" He exclaimed. Leonard strode over to the chair and flopped down into it. "So, Sheldon, who are they?" He said, gesturing to the two werewolves sitting on the couch, each with his own throbbing migraine.

"Uhh… This is…Romulus*" he informed, pointing to Remus. "And this is…Theodore."

Sheldon was grateful when Tonks took over for him. "Romulus is my husband and Theodore is our son. Would you like milk or orange juice?"

"Orange juice, please." Leonard replied, maybe a bit too quickly. Everyone looked at him. "I'm Lactose intolerance."

"Oh." Muttered Tonks, removing the small cup of yogurt off of his plate. "On another note, do these have any silver in them?" She asked, holding up a variety of forks, spoons, and knives.

"Yes, they do. Here-" replied Sheldon, reaching up to the cupboard above the refrigerator and pulling down some plastic utensils. "Use these."

"Why did you ask, Cass?" Quizzed Leonard.

"Oh… it's just that… uh… These two have a severe allergy to silver."

"Hmm, interesting."

"Well, it was very nice staying with you but we really should get going." said Tonks, anxious to get out the door.

"No, wait. Shouldn't you tend to those cuts before you leave?" said Leonard. "I'll show you where everything is."

Once into the bathroom, Leonard pointed everything out. Tonks uncapped the iodine and Remus tried to escape.

"Oh, no you don't!" She exclaimed, dragging him by the back of his shirt into the bathroom once more.

She soaked up a fearsome amount into a cotton ball and set the bottle on the counter. Remus yelped when she started to dab at his wounds.

After an excruciating 10 minutes of getting to each and every wound, she pulled out the wrappings for the larger scrapes. This process was repeated with Teddy, who would have succeeded in escaping the first time, if it hadn't been for Howard and Raj walking up the stairwell right as Teddy burst out of the apartment.

Howard stood ogling at Tonks, until Remus noticed and said in a deeper, rougher voice, "She's married." He then moved his hand just enough for him to see the golden band on his ring finger. Howard inched closer to the door.

After being checked over by Nymphadora, they finally were freed. Remus sighed and snagged his coat off of it's hook. Sheldon was almost sad to see them go.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all." Remus said.

"And the same to you!" Replied Leonard cheerfully.

After they had left, Sheldon dragged his feet to his room to collect his laundry. Laundry night was in a few days. When he got there and glanced down to the neatly folded sleeping bag, however, he noticed a little folded up piece of paper. It was attached to a drawstring bag made of canvas. Sheldon unfolded the note and read-

Sheldon,

If you ever and I mean ever, need us, take a little bit of this Floo powder and toss it into the fire. Ask for "The Burrow" and step through the flames. They will know how to find us. Thank you for your hospitality. We hope to see you soon?

-Remus John Lupin

Tonks Lupin

Teddy Lupin

**A/N: Well, that's it! Thanks for all of you who stuck it out till the end. Like the ending? Sorry it was so long of a last chapter! Please check out some of my other stories such as The Tavern, if you are into D&D. Stick it out, it's long but I think you'll like it. Thanks again guys! Luv you all!**

**-Zoe**


End file.
